


The Unknown Is Better Left Unknown

by AceOfCrazy



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF!Stiles, Badass Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Gabriels a badass too, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac/Stiles/Derek slow build, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Polyamory, Puppy Piles, Sexual Content, Stiles/Sam/Gabriel reunion, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, True Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, lots of Stiiles/Isaac/Derek, more tags to come, new bad guy in town, relationship feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfCrazy/pseuds/AceOfCrazy
Summary: Stiles Stilinski grew up knowing he was different, he didn't know why, but he just knew he was different. Something happens and he realizes what a big chunk of his life was missing.Find out more in The Unknown Is Better Left Unknown!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS, so as you can see I'm re-doing this story and hopefully making the chapters longer! :) anyways enjoy the re-write!

Chapter 1  


Genim Stilinski, also known as Stiles Stilinski, knew from the time he was a young boy something was weird with himself, but he could never figure out what made him feel that way. His first thought was maybes it was because of his ADHD that it was what made him feel the way he did. But as he grew older he realized it wasn’t that. Something else was different and he didn’t know what, or how to go about figuring it out.

He slowly began to forget about it, it was still there in the back of his mind but he was so busy running around trying to save his friends—a couple werewolves, a banshee, and even a huntress—beings he almost forgot, almost. Stiles did basically everything for the pack and his dad, he was dubbed pack mom by a few members of the pack as a joke, or what he had assumed was a joke. He did all the cooking, cleaning, and shopping which was a lot of work for the human of the pack. The Alpha, Derek Hale, always made sure his betas were treating Stiles’ right and helping him cook and clean. You best not get it messed up, Stiles knew how to hold his own and would make sure the betas knew they were to help him, without anyone else's help at that.

It wasn’t about a few months since the last attack on Beacon Hills, the pack had calmed down for the time being and were just living their lives trying not to think if there was going to be another attack, they just wanted to focus on themselves. They had that right to relax. They were all curled up in Derek’s loft, asleep on the floor after falling asleep in a pile of pack members while in the middle of a movie, when suddenly Stiles shot up, flailing hitting a few members on accident. He couldn’t breathe, though, he felt so hot and he at first thought it was because of the body heat but when he pulled himself out and went to the bathroom he splashed his face and it helped, but only a little.

Curious Stiles searched the bathroom for a thermometer totally forgetting that the wolves wouldn’t need it and how it was very rare for the other three to get sick and it made no sense to keep one around.

“You okay Stiles?” He heard Isaac’s voice from the other side of the bathroom door after a quick knock and Stiles just groaned and opened the door. He suddenly didn’t feel so good and he needed to cool down but the heat didn’t seem to be wanting to go down anytime soon.

“I don’t-” Stiles swallowed as he felt nauseous, “I don’t feel so good Is,” and the moment those words left his mouth he was racing towards the toilet, not even bothering with trying to hold back, and was getting sick over the toilet.

“Oh gosh Stiles,” He heard Isaac say as Isaac raced over and began rubbing his back hoping to soothe Stiles. It took a while but Stiles finally regained himself enough to apologize and ask for some water, moments later though there was a glass in front of him and Derek was standing there with a concerned look on his face.

“You going to be okay?” He asked as he felt Stiles' forehead and his own forehead crinkled in worry. “We should probably get you to the hospital, you feel really, really hot.”

“Why thank you,” Stiles sent him a weak smile and a quick wink in which Derek just rolled his eyes letting out a little chuckle, it really was an inappropriate thing to say with how hot he was feeling and how he just got sick. He knew Derek was right though and nodded. “Probably should,”

As the three of them walked out of the bathroom, Stiles holding the little trash can from the bathroom just in case. He got a lot of sympathetic looks from the pack as Derek led him and Isaac out to his Camaro, the pack all following worried about their pack mom; they all ended up at the hospital with Melissa McCall—Scott’s mom, Stiles’ werewolf best friend—taking care of Stiles looking just as worried as the pack was. Stiles was diagnosed with the flu and ended up on some antibiotics to help make him feel better and was sent home to drink plenty of liquids, sleep, and just relax. The week flew by and Stiles felt better than ever, not so much as to thinking twice about it, he was back to being healthy and enjoying his days with the pack.

oooo

After the fiasco that happened a few weeks prior, the pack had decided to get back on track with their training, they were expecting something to happen and it wasn’t exactly like it wouldn’t. It definitely would, it was Beacon Hills, literally a supernatural magnet from what they learned and how often there were new creatures. Stiles was in the kitchen of his dad’s house making food for when the pack was done with training, he was watching out the back window with a small proud smile on his face, he was proud of his pups. Yes, he had come to terms with the pack mother title even if he still thought it was some kind of joke.

“Hey son,” He heard his dad say and jumped nearly hitting his head off one of the cabinets.

“Holy sh-” Stiles was about to say his hand on his chest as he turned towards his father, “cheese, I swear I was about to say cheese!” He exclaimed, his father had given him a look like ‘I dare you to finish that sentence’, and sent him a cheesy smile hoping his dad would forget about it. His dad wasn’t really against swearing, he just didn’t want his son to swear so much.

(A/n: stealing a page from my mother’s book from when she first let me start swearing, lol XD she didn’t like my brother and me to swear too much.)

“How was work?” Stiles said trying to change the subject as he turned back to the food he was preparing. His father looked out on the pack as well, he had finally told his father about the wolves and the banshee, it took a lot of convincing and Derek shifting but they finally got him to believe and was glad that he knew and Stiles didn’t have to hold so much shit from him anymore.

“Work is… Busy, but bearable.” John said and Stiles paused what he was doing and turned towards his father with a raised eyebrow.

“Why is it so busy? Is something happening again in Beacon Hills that the pack might need to know about?” He asked he swallowed hard hoping his pups weren’t needed for anything just yet, they deserved to have their time away from the supernatural bullshit.

“Always, but for now we’ll focus on the next few hours, now do you need any help with the food?” He asked Stiles as he tried to change the subject, no longer wanting to talk about it. Stiles nodded, he wanted to pester his father but let it go, for the time being, so he handed his dad a bowl of already washed potatoes and had him cutting them into fries. They prepared the food—burgers, hot dogs, and French fries—talking with one another about light subjects to pass the time.

When the pups came bursting in the back door and began complaining and whining asking when the food was going to be done, how they were starving. Stiles had rounded on them, annoyed by their pestering, “I will tell you when it’s ready, go wash up and set the table or so help me none of you will be getting any of my food.” The pack was quick to disperse at Stiles threat and Stiles could hear the sink running, smirking as he continued cooking.

His father chuckled from where he stood to finish up the fries and getting the tray ready to go in the oven, he shook his head at his son who was smirking at the pack's reaction to his threat. Soon everything was cooking, the burgers and dogs on the grill and the fries in the oven, the house started to smell so good and Stiles could hear his stomach growl at the smell of food. He shook it off though as the food finished up, the pack was finishing up the table or in the living room waiting for Stiles to call them in.

Scott came in a minute later, “Mom should be here in a half hour, she says to not wait for her.” He explains to Stiles as the pack that was working on the table came into the kitchen.

“Tables set,” Erica said, hopping on onto the part of the counter that wasn’t being used to make food.

Stiles nods, “Thank you,” He said and he felt someone come up behind him and hugging him close. Instantly he knew it was Isaac as Isaac always enjoyed to scent mark when there was a free moment. “Hey baby,” Stiles whispered low enough that he was sure only Isaac heard him even with all the other wolves in the room. He patted the top of Isaac’s curly head of hair. Isaac and Stiles didn’t always get along, they used to fight a pretty decent amount. Stiles wasn’t even sure what changed all he knew was Isaac slowly began scent marking him and they got closer and closer.

“Hi,” Isaac replied, it was short but Stiles didn’t mind as he pressed a kiss to the side of Isaac’s head, letting them linger a little longer than necessary and if neither spoke about it then it didn't happen. The timer went off for the fries just as Derek came in the back door with the burgers and hot dogs.

“Perfect timing,” he said and Isaac let him go so Stiles could get the fries out. The food was done, and had been brought to the table along with condiments, Stiles told them all to sit down and dig in and he went back into the kitchen to grab one thing that was forgotten, the milk of course. About halfway through their meal, Melissa showed up and Stiles’ had one of the betas go fetch her already prepared plate from the microwave in the kitchen. After she got her meal they all ate up while chatting and laughing, and just having a wonderful time.  
After dinner was all cleaned up and dishes were done the pack made their way into the living room in a heap of limbs and bodies, all curled around one another. Stiles was squished between Derek and Erica with Isaac laying by their feet and Boyd curled behind Erica, Allison and Scott behind them curled into one another and Danny was on Derek’s other side with Lydia and Jackson. Melissa and John had left after helping pick up dinner to their respectful homes.

About halfway through the movie, Lydia had put on everyone had just about died off into the most relaxing and comforting sleep ever. Derek and Stiles being the only two still awake but Stiles was close to sleep, that was until Derek nudged him and nodded his head towards Isaac’s shaking form... Stiles frowned and sat up slowly as to not wake anyone up and gently shook Isaac to wake him.

“mm?” Isaac looked up at him with tired startled eyes and instantly calmed down when he saw it was Stiles’ and raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s up?”

“You were having a nightmare, you okay?” Stiles asked but when Isaac didn’t answer he took it as a ‘no’ and motioned for Isaac. “Come on,”

Isaac didn’t need to be told what Stiles meant as he crawled up next to Derek who smiled softly at him and pulled him down and Stiles laid back down beside him. The three of them didn’t say anything just laid there in a comfortable silence, Derek holding them both close as they all fell asleep.

The next morning Stiles woke up still curled up with the both of them, Isaac still sleeping and Derek looked as though he was waking up himself. Stiles looked around and seemed the only other person asleep in the room was Scott and Stiles couldn’t help but be a little embarrassed that the pack saw them cuddling but he shook it off. He suddenly didn’t feel so good as he sat up fast making his head spin and he instantly rose from the floor not even caring as he ran for the bathroom. Bile rising in his throat at a very rapid pace that he nearly missed the toilet. That lasted for a good 10 minutes or so dry heaving and trying to get his stomach to calm down, it was literally like rough waves rolling around in his stomach.

“Not again,” he mumbled to himself in between dry heaving.  
He didn’t realize until his stomach had finally calmed down that he had someone rubbing his back soothingly and someone else handing him a cup of water. His head felt so hot his stomach still wasn’t feeling the best and all he wanted to do was go back to bed. He sat back on the tiled floor, took the cup of water and slowly began sipping it letting out little whimpers, his head was beginning to pound now and he sighs deeply. Hoping to calm a headache that was coming on he closed his eyes.

If only he knew what was wrong… Why was he feeling like this...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOLLOW FOR UPDATE?! c:  
> Tumblr: https://astarrywish.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/CircusPsycho_?lang=en
> 
> If you follow me I'll follow you back! :) I promise!  
> KUDOS.SUBSCRIBE.COMMENT.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles leaves his house in a rush to get to Deaton's because on of the pack members was hurt and runs into a very nasty looking coyote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing my stories seems to take a really really long time! But that's okay I would rather it be edited and looking decent then having really horrible spelling!

Chapter 2:  

  

After a few days of becoming sick with flu-like symptoms and 101.2 fever and trying everything he could to cool down, he finally decided to go back to the hospital once again. His dad was worried about him and had taken the last few days off to make sure his son was okay. Stiles made his way down the stairs to find his dad in the kitchen preparing his food. He had barely eaten so he could see why his dad was making something hoping to get him to eat.   

  

“Dad, can we go see Melissa?” Stiles asked after making himself known by coughing (a recent development for the sickness.)  

  

“Sure kiddo, maybe she has a solution to get the fever down.” He said, “After you eat something, we’ll go.” Stiles didn’t want to eat afraid it would make him sick, but to please his father he decided to eat a little bit, maybe just the broth.   

  

After they eat Stiles goes upstairs to pull on some clean clothes and when he opens the door he jumps a little, not prepared to see Isaac waiting inside his room. “Hey, what’re you doing here?” Stiles asked him as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Knowing fully well what Isaac was doing here since he had been here every day since Stiles had gotten sick.  

  

“Came to check up on you,” Was all he said, not bothering to explain again. Stiles waved his hand to motion for Isaac to sit as he walked over to find something to wear. “Where are you going?” Isaac sat down as he stared curiously at Stiles.   

  

“Hospital, curious as to why my fever doesn’t seem to want to go away, maybe to get some actual medication,” Pulling out some clothes he began changing right there, not caring Isaac was in the room as he changed and it’s not like Isaac minded anyways.   

  

“Oh.” Was all Isaac said as he rose from the bed ready to head out the window when Stiles stopped him.   

  

“Come with me?” Stiles asked looking at him with pleading eyes which he knew Isaac couldn’t deny.   

  

“Okay, sure.”   

  

“thanks,” Stiles smiles softly and pulls on a pair of shoes before walking to his bedroom door after giving Isaac instructions to meet him and dad outside. Isaac agreed and went out the window as Stiles walked down the stairs and saw his dad waiting patiently for him by the front door.   

  

“Ready?” His dad asked and Stiles just nodded before he and dad walked out the door and Stiles smiled softly as he saw Isaac leaning up against the cruiser. “Wait, where’d he come from?”   

“ I texted him, knew he was bound to show up sooner or later today.” Stiles lied and shot a wink towards Isaac who just shook his head and they all packed into the car after dad just shrugged and went about getting his son to see a doctor once again.   

  

                ----  

  

The car ride to the hospital was awkward and quiet, they just wanted for Stiles to feel better and Stiles was just nervous about having to possibly deal with more needles. It felt like the ride was dragging but finally, they arrived at the hospital and the sheriff dropped Stiles and Isaac off at the front door before going to park, letting them know he’d meet them inside. Stiles started feeling dizzy as they made it inside and Isaac saw him sway a little and reached out to steady him. Stiles smiled at him in appreciation and they waited for his dad to come in.  

  

“Stiles?” He heard Melissa call out and turned around to see her coming down the hall looking worried; probably thinking something really bad was going on.  

  

“Hey Melissa,” he said, “Don’t worry, just want to get checked out, still feeling under the weather and the fever is still 101.2 from what the thermometer says.”   

  

“Oh, okay, well I can take you back now then and check everything out.”  

  

“Okay, just a minute we’re waiting for dad to park the car so he can come into the room with me,” Stiles stated and they waited about 10 minutes for the sheriff to come back.   

  

“I’m surprised you haven’t gone back.” The Sheriff said.  

  

“I was waiting on you dad, wanted you to come back with me.” Stiles wouldn’t admit it but he was nervous that something was seriously wrong with him and needed his dad there. His dad understood though and nodded before they went back to the room.   

  

Melissa was quick to take Stiles temperature and check everything over like a normal physical; she was a good nurse and Stiles and the Sheriff were glad they had someone close like her to help with colds and other minor medical stuff. In the end, Stiles was told to just drink plenty of water take ibuprofen and switch it every 4 hours with Tylenol to help keep the fever at bay and not overdose by having too much of one. Stiles was grateful for Melissa and gave her a big hug before they packed up to head back to the Stilinski household.  

  

                                                                 ----  

  

Stiles and Isaac ended up curled up on the couch in the Stilinski living room watching movies and Stiles, still burning up, had begun feeling a lot less hot than what he had been. Isaac kept scent marking Stiles as they watched the movie, Stiles was pretty sure he was doing it subconsciously but Stiles couldn’t pay attention when he did scent him. The Sheriff had snuck off to work about 15 minutes ago to catch up on some paperwork, so it was just Stiles and Isaac. They were so absorbed into the movie they didn’t hear someone coming down the stairs.   

   

Stiles jumped when suddenly Derek was in front of the two of them and his eyes widened as he realized who was standing in front of them. They both sat up. Derek looked…. Stiles couldn’t even figure out the look he was giving them but it made Stiles chest thump loudly and he hoped it wasn’t too noticeable.   

  

“Can I speak to you for a minute Isaac?” Derek asked and Stiles looked up at him confused yet… Afraid. He wasn’t quite sure why. But Isaac nodded and they both went into the hallway and began talking so Stiles couldn’t hear a word the were saying. Isaac looked annoyed though and Derek looked pissed off after a few minutes of talking. Stiles didn’t really know what it was about and he was too tired to care. He reached for his laptop that he had left on the coffee table and booted it up. Glancing over for a moment to find two wolves staring at him and they snapped their head away acting like they weren’t just staring.   

  

He huffed and clicked the icon on his computer to go on the internet; he was bored, so he decided while Isaac and Derek… argued or whatever he would go on his tumblr and search up random stuff.   

  

“We’ve got to go, Stiles, we’ll see you around,” Isaac said and smiled at him, Stiles could tell it was a little forced, though.   

  

“Okay…. Did something happen?" Stiles asked.  

  

“I’ll explain later,” Isaac said as Derek said, “Nothing you need to worry about Stiles.”  

   

Isaac huffed and rolled his eyes before forcing Derek out the door. Stiles watched the two people his heart beat for walking out the door. Stiles just hadn’t realized how deep that love for them was seated.  

  

                                                                     ----  

  

Stiles sat there on tumblr hours later sharing and reblogging shit as well as chatting with a few tumblr friends he had. He decided to open a new tab though and typed in random shit like ‘Greek mythology’ and ‘are there such thing as angels’ he literally enjoyed looking up all the random shit, shit that could possibly be real knowing that the supernatural were everywhere and almost everything ‘made up’ existed.   

  

Then he got bored with that, his attention span on most subjects today seemed to not really be into it. So he stared blankly at the search bar and nibbled on his bottom lip, getting an idea he typed in the search ‘reports of missing people’ and clicked the first link that was at the top and began strolling through looking at all the kids and teens, even adults that were missing or had gone missing once upon a time. He wasn’t on the site long when his phone started ringing from the coffee table.   

  

“Hello?” He answered not bothering to look at the caller ID as he continued scrolling but not really paying attention more focused on the person on the other end of the phone.   

  

“Stiles, you need to get to Deaton’s immediately!” Scott yelled into the phone and Stiles had to pull the phone away from his ear a little and he immediately slammed his computer shut, panic rising in his chest.   

  

“what? Why? What happened?” Stiles stumbled towards the door and began trying to pull on his shoes while trying to get the door open and hold the phone all at the same time. Once he got his shoes on he realized he had nearly forgotten his keys to the jeep.  

  

  

“It’s Isaac, just get here as soon as possible, please?” Scott begged and Stiles could tell he wanted to end the call and be there for his pack mate.   

  

“What happened? He was just here- ” Stiles glanced up at the clock on the wall to find it had actually been a few hours since Isaac and Derek had left. “What happened Scott?” Stiles asked gulping, he suddenly was feeling a panic attack come on. He climbed up into his jeep and immediately started it almost forgetting to put his seatbelt on as he began backing out of the driveway.   

  

“Just get here, I’ll explain when you get here,” Scott said and didn’t give any room for argument as he hung up the phone on a slightly panicked Stiles. He wishes for some sort of miracle for Isaac to be okay. He threw his phone in the passenger's seat.  

  

Stiles drove towards Deaton’s panicking, it must have been so bad that even Scott couldn’t explain over the phone. Stiles huffed as he sped towards the office breaking so many road laws as he did. He was tapping his fingers as he stopped at a red light, cursing that he had just barely missed the yellow light, he knew it wasn't a good idea but he was in a rush. He glanced over at his phone after taking off from the stop light and he barely missed a hideous mean looking coyote standing in the middle of the road growling at him.   

  

His eyes widened and he tried to avoid the animal and slammed on his brakes. The jeep wasn’t having it, though, apparently as next thing Stiles knew as he cracked his eyes open was the fact that the vehicle was on its side, the windows smashed as he just hung there by his seat belt. He whimpered as he touched his head and taking it back to find blood on his hand. He was in pain and it seemed like his left leg was stuck. He went to whimper again in pain as he heard the animal that caused the accident was staring at him through the front window and growling.   

  

His eyes widened and he reached for his buckle and unbuckled before trying to get his leg unstuck as he watched the animal carefully. He was afraid that much was for sure. He just wanted the animal to leave him alone but the animal didn’t look quite right. He finally got his leg out and moved slowly as he tried to climb up out the passenger side window, not even bothering to try going out the front window. Stiles didn’t know how he was going to get away from the coyote. He was terrified it was going to somehow get up to him but he could only pray that someone would come looking for him before that happened.   

  

\----  

  

Derek sat by Isaac’s bedside, he was holding Isaac’s hand taking away all of the pain away and helping the guy heal. Most of the pack members in the waiting room and the rest stood around Isaac; the only person Derek realized wasn’t there was Stiles…. And he knew Scott had told him to come so he was unsure where Stiles might have been, he should have been here by now. Scott stood across from Derek also taking some of Isaac’s pain hoping to help him heal even faster.   

  

They sat there for another few minutes before Isaac suddenly shot up, his golden beta eyes flashing bright and he said something that made the pack freeze. “Stiles,” Before falling back on the metal ‘bed’ they had him on. Derek instantly knew something was wrong…. Derek needed to find the boy.   

  

“I’m going to look for Stiles,” Derek stated as he let go of Isaac’s hand and stood up. Scott nodded and Boyd took Derek’s place taking away his pack mates pain. Derek didn't really pay much attention though as he ran out the door and took off through the woods. All that was really on his mind was finding Stiles and making sure he was safe before taking him straight to Deaton's where they could take care of Isaac.   

  

                                                                               ----  

  

Stiles shivered as he leaned up against a really big thick tree praying for someone to find  

him in time, he was bleeding pretty bad and his body was stiff from the accident and being thrown around. Glass sat in one of his wounds so he tried not to move too much knowing if he did it would hurt even worse that what he already did. He could feel the panic rising as he heard tree branches snapping knowing it was going to find him soon. He bit into his bottom lip hard trying not to cry as he felt all the pain all over his body and the fact that he was being hunted.   

   

He knew he had to do something or he was going to bleed out before he could make it to the hospital, But he knew it was dangerous, he could hurt himself even more if he was to remove the glass himself plus the blood he would lose once he did... He didn't want to think about it. So he did his best and ripped a piece of his shirt off and began wrapping it around his bleeding calf. As he did though he wasn't paying attention and the next thing he knew the animal was standing there crouched ready to pounce on him and Stiles tried to scoot away but he was trapped.   

  

He flinched back preparing for impact but nothing as he heard two animalistic growls and he opened his eyes looking up to see his red-eyed alpha standing beside him. The ugly looking creature hadn't wanted to back down at first but did when Derek growled again and the big animal laid on the ground. Stiles didn't have time to see if Derek did anything to the big animal as he whimpered and felt himself blacking out.   

   

                                                                             -----  

Derek turned around after hearing Stiles whimper of pain and noticed he had blacked out, he didn't freak out like he wanted to, he had to keep his cool and get Stiles to the hospital and fast. He realized Stiles was pretty banged up with the ripped and dirty clothes, the blood covering his pants, the piece of glass and the bite mark on his leg were the biggest of his damage, or so Derek hoped. He sprang into action fast, not bothering with dealing with the animal that had caused everything.   

  

He pulled Stiles into his arms and began running towards the hospital trying not to jostle him and hurt him even more. He placed his hand on his human packmates hand and began leeching the pain away. He felt all the pain Stiles was feeling in that moment and flinched, he knew Stiles was going to be okay, he had to be but it didn't mean he wasn't still worried. Isaac and Stiles both had gotten hurt tonight and he felt like it was his fault, because he hadn't been paying attention to supernatural stuff they got hurt and he felt guilty.   

  

He didn't have time to dwell though as he had reached the hospital and ran inside screaming, " HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME!" When they nurses and doctors saw Derek holding Stiles the chaos had started and there were a few doctors and nurses that had come over to care for Stiles. Derek was about to lay him on the stretcher that someone had brought over when Stiles grip on him tightened.  

  

"Don't. Leave. Me." Stiles said through little pants and gasps of air. Derek didn't know what to do but he set Stiles on the bed.   

  

"I won't," He whispered and before anything else could be said they were rushing down the hallway, Derek holding Stiles hand but he was stopped before they went through the double doors and was told he couldn't come past that point and Derek felt gutted but knew he couldn't change their minds and nodded before the doctor and nurse that were now the only few working on Stiles walked behind those closed doors to help Stiles.  

  

Hours upon hours later and calling the pack he sat in the waiting room, the pack now surrounding him as they waited in the waiting room. He had called Stiles dad, actually, he was the first one Derek called but Mr. Stilinski had been at the crime scene and hadn't had a chance to arrive.   

  

"Where's my son?!" The sheriff said as he came booming into the waiting room startling a few of the nurses and a couple patients.   

  

"Mr. Stilinski?" Scott, Stiles best friend since kindergarten, stood up from his seat and took a couple steps towards the older gentleman, who had looked so very tired and so much older than he was in that moment. Scott and the sheriff were muttering to one another but Derek tuned out to what the two were saying as he tried to tune into Stiles heartbeat down the hall. 

   

He closed his eyes and listened to the beat that was thrumming through his ears, he nearly jumped when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, turning he saw Isaac standing there. He was frowning as he looked at Derek trying to decipher if he was okay. Derek attempted a small smile but he was worried about Stiles. Isaac was still healing, you could tell he was pushing himself to stand there by Derek and for that Derek was grateful. Derek motioned for him to sit and Isaac nodded, sighing a little and sat down.   

   
 

Derek turned towards Stiles room down the hall as the doctor began walking out of Stiles' room with a nurse following behind him. The nurse was about 5'3 with red hair and what looked to be green eyes. Her hair was pulled back and she was wearing blue scrubs. The doctor was no taller than Scott with black short curly hair and scruffy as hell from not shaving. He had brown eyes and was wearing his white lab coat over green scrubs.   

   
 

"Stiles Stilinski's family?" The doctor called out as he looked around the waiting room and the Sherriff stood up. John walked over to him and the rest of the pack followed on his heels. 

   

"What's wrong with my son?" John asked and the doctor looked at the pack before back at him.   

   
 

"We would like to discuss this with just the immediate family only sir if you don't mind." The doctor went on to say but the sheriff just waved his hand.  

   
 

"They are family, now answer my damn question," he nearly yelled at the doctor, so distraught and just wanting to know if his son was okay.  

"Okay, well it seems your son is in critical condition. He lost a lot of blood in the accident, there were some glass shards stuck in his stomach and his leg is all beat up and torn open. He has a lot of stitches and it was broken so he will be needing to be set in a cast before he can leave. He has some swelling around the brain due to possibly hitting his head on something really hard and his arm is also broken and will need to be in a cast as well. Other than lots of healing he should be just fine but we will be keeping him here a few days until the swelling on his brain goes down."  

   
 

"Oh my god," Derek heard someone mutter behind him, the person sounding a lot like Allison, but Derek wasn't paying her any mind as he turned to find Isaac in the crowded who was still in pain himself and was still healing. Derek could still feel the pain radiating through his body from earlier when he had first found Stiles and had got him to the hospital. He shuffled his way closer to Isaac who needed someone to help him stand from the looks of it.  

   
 

"Can we see him?" Scott asked, giving the doctor his best puppy dog eyes.  

"We only prefer immediate family and maybe partner at this time as he is on high medication to help him sleep and is in lots of pain. He might not remember a lot when he wakes up as he hit his head, it shouldn't be a permanent thing and he should remember once the swelling goes down." The nurse spoke and the doctor looked at the woman, almost bewildered that she had gone ahead to answer the question.   

   
 

"I'm his boyfriend," Isaac stated before anyone could say anything and Isaac gave Derek a look like 'I'm sorry, I need to see him' and Derek understood, he himself wanted to go in as well. The Sheriff raised an eyebrow at Isaac but decided not to say anything in which Isaac was grateful for.   

   
 

Isaac and the sheriff made their way into Stiles' room and Derek sat in the crappy waiting room hospital chair huffing out a sigh. He was jealous, just a little, at the fact, Isaac got to go in and see him but he just shrugged and waited patiently for the two to come back out; he was curious as to what had to be happening in that room, though.  

It was going to be a VERY long night for Derek, that's for sure.

  
       
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOLLOW FOR UPDATE?! c:  
> Tumblr: https://astarrywish.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/CircusPsycho_?lang=en
> 
> If you follow me I'll follow you back! :) I promise!  
> KUDOS.SUBSCRIBE.COMMENT.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out he's been on a missing person site nearly his whole life has thrown him for a loop. His biological parents showing up after he left a call with the police departments sheriff had them in Beacon Hills within 24 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait, I've been literally re-written the whole chapter as this is a story I have on my other account and lately I've been slacking on writing, BUT, I'm back and I'm going to try and get these stories out and done for my lovely readers! Thank you all for sticking by and waiting for an update! <3

Chapter 3

**The Next Morning...**

Stiles groaned, the sun was shining in his face and he just wanted to sleep; his was pounding and the pressure was so intense. He whimpered and slowly began fluttering his eyes open, remembering the sun was still on his face so to not blind himself. He looked around the room confused once he was finally able to, he was confused why was he in the hospital, and why did his body feel like he was hit by a diesel truck? He slowly looked around the room as his head and neck hurt and he didn't want to hurt it even worse. White walls and medical machines all around him, he was alone in the room and he finally took in his injuries.

He first noticed his arm in a temporary cast-like thing, his skinned knee, his leg in a sling hanging from the ceiling, and all the wires hooked up to him. He was still confused, why was he here. What happened that landed him here? The pain in his head and his body was very prominent by now, he couldn't help but whimper from the pain. 

He heard some moving around and whipped his head to the noise to find a guy taller than him with curly hair, he knew the man that was for sure. But he just couldn't remember from where or what his name was. The man was sleeping in a curled up position on the couch. It looked so uncomfortable and the position made Stiles wince. He looked so uncomfortable, Stiles was sure he was. 

Stiles sat there watching the man for a while, he watched the way his nose twitched as he slept and how he got this confused look on his face. He didn't stop to think about it as he reached out and grabbed the guys hand and gently removed it from his arm, he needed to use the bathroom, he was just hoping he would be able to make it on his own. 

He got his leg out of the sling and scooted closer to the other side of the bed, he knew he should call someone or wake Isaac—finally, his memory came back—up, but he didn't want to be an inconvenience so he stood up on his good leg. He tried hard to limp towards the bathroom but felt very wobbly and just as he was about to faceplant he felt a hand grab him and stand him upright. 

Looking at Isaac he smiled innocently, "Thank you," his voice cracking slightly from lack of water, he definitely felt as though he hadn't had anything to drink in a few days. 

"No problem Stiles," he said as he began helping me towards the bathroom. Stiles couldn't help but think how embarrassing the trip was to the restroom. Isaac situated him and then proceeded to step out of the room so Stiles could do what he needed. After he did he washed his hands and called Isaac back. 

Once they got back into the room Isaac filled a violet paper cup full of water for Stiles; Stiles smiled in appreciation and downed the whole cup before looking at Isaac, "Do you know when I'll be getting out of here?" 

"No, I can go check though," Isaac said and Stiles nodded in thanks as Isaac left to go check with the nurses' station. Stiles laid back on the bed after putting his leg back in the sling and looked around the room. He was bored that's for sure. Spotting the remote on the stand beside him he grabbed it and turned it on not wasting time to flip through the channels. Isaac came back in minutes later, "So, when can I get out of this joint?" He asked raising an eyebrow with a quick glance in Isaac's direction, he noticed his dad, Isaac, and who he's assuming is his doctor. 

"Well, we still have to run a few more tests on you to make sure you're alright but I think maybe only one more night and you should be home free." The doctor said as he smiled politely at Stiles. "If you do need anything tonight feel free to press the call button on the remote connected to your bed for a nurse or ask a nurse to get me and I'll be happy to help."

"Okay, thank you, doctor," Stiles smiled politely before turning to look at his father and Isaac with a look of feigned innocents. "I'll just need a few things to occupy my time then," he stated and he watched as his dad just rolled his eyes and how Isaac looked eager to do just what Stiles wanted.

"I can do it, what do you want me to pick up?" Isaac asked and straightened up as he looked at Stiles patiently. 

"My laptop, headphones, and some food; I can't stand the shit food in this place." Stiles stated, still grinning, and Isaac went to make his way towards the door as Stiles called out "Thank you!" From behind him. Isaac glanced back and sent him a smile before stepping out of the room. 

                                                                  ----

Isaac couldn't help but be extremely happy and felt very ambitious, Stiles was now fine and was possibly being released that next morning. But he wanted to do something so Stiles didn't have to sit in a boring hospital room with nothing to do. He was glad he got to be the one that was able to see Stiles, the sheriff giving him and Derek the option on who was going to go in to see him and Derek let Isaac; Isaac knew though... That Derek really wanted to check up on Stiles. He cared for the kid for fuck's sake. But Isaac was glad he got to go in with the sheriff. Isaac hadn't left the room much nor did the sheriff so the pack didn't know much. 

Isaac knew he needed to talk to Derek and let him know that Stiles was going to be just fine and that he was awake. He was feeling guilty for sure. He stepped out and spotted Derek sleeping in one of the very uncomfortable hospital chairs and walked over to him. He tapped Derek's shoulder. 

"Come on sleepy head, it’s time to wake up." He said as he poked Derek in the belly a few times. He groaned in annoyance and tried to get away from Isaac's poking but couldn't. He finally opened his eyes, growling lowly at the threat and Isaac smirked. "Calm down grumpy," 

"Go away," he huffed and tried to get comfortable again.

"Stiles' awake..." Isaac said, his breathing a bit shallow, he wasn't quite sure why he felt so nervous. 

"What, really?" Derek said and immediately sat up, starring at Isaac. Isaac nodded and Derek continued by asking, "Can I go in and see him?" 

"Uh, well the doctor and nurse are in there right now, but I'm sure you can ask when they come out. Will you come with me to get him stuff from the house? He's in need of something to occupy his mind for sure." Isaac said he was feeling a little guilty for sure. Derek agreed but it was interrupted as he stood when Stiles' hospital room door opened.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Isaac said.

"Yes, young man?" She looked at him, her eyebrow raised in question.

"Do you think my friend here could go in to see Stiles Stilinski?" Isaac motioned towards Derek who looked like he wasn't trying to get too excited, unsure if he was going to be allowed.

The nurse glanced at the chart in her hands and sighed, "I don't see why he can't, let me check with Mr. Stilinski first, okay?"

Derek and Isaac nodded as the nursed knocked on the door and stepped into the room. It didn't take long as the nurse stepped back out and nodded, "just be easy around him please, he is in a lot of pain right now and does not need trouble right now while he heals."

The nurse stated before walking away, Isaac looked at Derek, "Will you come with me first to get Stiles a few things?" He asked.

"Sure, come on, let's make it quick so I can see him." 

They made their way out of the hospital and got into Derek's vehicle.

\----

Not too long after they left the hospital they arrived at the Stilinski residence, they knew that Stiles' window is the best bet on getting inside. They hopped up and slipped through Stiles window; Isaac immediately grabbed a bag from the closet and packed Stiles an outfit, his laptop, and a few other small things such as headphones and stuff. Stiles computer sat in the middle of the bed opened and plugged in when he went to grab it. He raised an eyebrow and shut it along with grabbing the cord and stuffing it in the bag. 

Once done they got back into the vehicle and took off, they stopped along the way at Stiles favorite restaurant and grabbed him his favorite—curly fries, a cheeseburger, and a large strawberry milkshake—and then made their way back to the hospital. As they drove back they went the way that Stiles accident happened, Isaac got the chills just thinking about it, it was where Derek had found him. Hours after the accident is when the jeep was towed out of there and brought to the nearest automotive shop to get fixed... On Derek's dime of course.  

Isaac sighed and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes as the sent of Stiles' blood—which the sent was still there—and it made him feel very queasy. Derek was stiff as he too drove past the spot and tried to get back to the hospital so he could go see Stiles. They pulled into the closest parking spot they could and quickly got out to make their way back inside.  When they were about 10 feet away from Stiles room they saw the sheriff standing there with a grim look on his face. 

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I'm worried about him, he's in a decent amount of pain and I just want him to heal faster." 

"He'll be okay Sheriff, just needs time to heal," Isaac said and opened the door to the room, the three of them going into the room. Stiles sat in the middle of the bed, eyes drooping as he looked about ready to pass out. Derek sat the bag of food on the tray stand and Stiles perked up a bit and his eye peeked open and immediately saw the bag. "I didn't know what you would like.." Isaac lied but Stiles didn't seem to care much and immediately went for the bag and pulled out its contents; eating away at the burger saving the curly fries and shake for last.

"My favorite, thank you, Isaac," Stiles said with a smile and Isaac couldn't help a small shy smile back. He looked at Derek once he was situated and smiled, "Hey Sourwolf," waving him closer to the bed.

Derek huffed, "Don't call me Sourwolf." He rolled his eyes and Isaac and Stiles both knew that Derek was lying though, he secretly loved the nickname. 

"Too bad," Stiles smirked and began stuffing curly fries into his piehole, "Mm, so good thank you both for going to grab me food and stuff," Stiles said moaning about the food, Isaac blushed and looked away... He was becoming a bit aroused by Stiles moaning for the food and he knew Derek could smell him becoming aroused and tried so hard to remain calm. 

They sat for a while, Stiles finishing his curly fries and shake while watching some random old show on the hospital TV. Isaac almost forgot to hand him the bag and went to grab it from the floor by the door where he had set it. He handed Stiles the bag and Stiles began pulling out its contents and immediately went for his laptop it which he conned Derek into plugging the cord in. 

Derek and Isaac sat back down and continued watching the TV, Stiles light tapping in the background as he did whatever on his laptop. They were so absorbed into the show they almost didn't notice Stiles clicking had immediately stopped and his heart rate was increasing. The only thing that had warned them was the heart monitor beside Stiles bed. 

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Isaac asked, immediately going over to the boy and grabbing his hand. 

"I-I..." Was all he had begun to say, Derek looked at the computer screen in concern. He wasn't sure who the kid was in the picture but Stiles must have known him or something. 

A few seconds later a nurse comes bursting into the room as Stiles is still panicking and his heart is racing. Derek moved the computer and backed up as the nurse got Stiles' to calm down. It took a while but eventually, Stiles did and Isaac kept his eyes locked on the human. 

"What happened Stiles?" He asked again and stepped back to the bed, he had backed up for the nurse. 

"G-give me my computer," Stiles said and Derek just nodded before handing it back to him. Stiles took it and turned the picture to the two of them, "This is me... When I was a kid." 

Derek raised an eyebrow and Isaac was the one that responded, "okay... What does that mean?"

"It means... I'm on a missing person website and have been since I was 1 maybe 2..." Stiles stated and turned the computer back to him, scrolling down a bit looking for anything that might give him some information. He came across a number and raised an eyebrow. 

"Is there a phone around here?" He asked, not seeing a phone as he directed his question to the nurse, who just happened to be still in the room. 

"Yeah, on the stand beside you sir." The nurse said, she had just came in to check on him and was about to leave when he asked. He nodded and she left, reaching over he grabbed the phone and glanced at the number as he dialed it; pressing the phone to his ear and he listened to the phone ring. 

"Hello, Lawrence County Police Department, this is Sandra speaking. How may I help you today?" The woman said Stiles wasn't sure who he needed to talk to about what he thinks happened.

"Hi, my name is Stiles Stilinski, I'm not really sure who I need to talk to but I'm calling to ask about someone from a missing person list..." Stiles' words rushing from his mouth. 

"Hi Mr. Stilinski, okay give me one moment and I will get the sheriff on the line to speak to you," Sandra said and Stiles nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him. A few seconds later there was another woman's voice answering.

"Lawrence County Police Department, this is Sheriff Andrew's speaking, how may I help you?" 

"Hello, my name is Stiles Stilinski from Beacon Hills, California. I'm calling about one of the missing people you have posted on your website..." Stiles trailed off for a brief moment looking on the site to get the name. "A Genim Winchester to be more specific..."

"Sorry if this might be a little rude, but what could you possibly want to know about Genim Winchester? The boy has been missing for 19 years, do you know him? Have you seen the boy?" She asked about a million different questions at once and patiently Stiles waited for the obviously stressed woman to calm down. 

"Uh, well.... Here's the thing ma'am.... That little boy... That's me... I'm pretty damn sure of it." He said, trying to stay calm himself, he ran his hand through his hair as he was in the midst of a panic attack.

"Okay, uh, where are you, sir? Obviously, we will need to verify that you are in fact Genim and we will need to bring you to your parents if you are in fact him." The sheriff said and Stiles sighed.

"I know, I'm at the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital... I should be out tomorrow late afternoon. Ma'am?"

"Yes, sir?" 

"May I ask why I'm on missing person list?" Stiles asked as he glanced around the room.

"You went missing at the age of 1 from your father's care in Ohio where your family was vacationing." She said, sounding sympathetic at how miserable Stiles sounded. 

"Okay.... Alright, well I guess I'll be expecting you then." Stiles stated, he was so confused, he's trying so hard to not break down or have a panic attack right about now.

"Yes sir, have a nice night." She said and hung up seconds later after getting Stiles number for when they arrived.

Stiles was obviously confused, what happened? He has a dad, he lives in the same house as that man? What happened for him to end up where he is now? Did his dad, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills take him from his family? He had so many questions for the man and for his biological parents. That's really weird to think, that he has a whole other family he doesn't know...

Stiles curled up on the bed, he didn't want to break but he knew any minute now he was going to, he got comfortable on the bed. The tears building up that soon enough he couldn't hold them back, the tears started falling and got harder and harder until he was sobbing. Snot and tears rolling down as he tried hard to wipe them away with the little box of tissues he found on the same stand with the phone. That night he didn't sleep well, he stayed in the same spot, motionless, holding back tears, and maybe getting a few hours of sleep. 

Thunder and lightning hit early hours of the morning, he was thankful because he was once again crying and with how crazy the weather was it covered up the sobbing mess he was. He had run out of tissues and called a nurse in to get another box, reluctantly anyways.

Stiles finally fell asleep not too long after, he let out some pent-up emotions and it had made him exhausted. He slept a few more hours and woke up around 9 AM, his dad would be at work right now so he didn't need to worry about confronting him at that moment. About an hour later is when Stiles heard commotion outside the room, he looked at it confused but after a minute just continued watching the TV he had turned on aimlessly.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door and his nurse had poked her head into his room, "Mr. Stilinski?" She called on him and he looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Yes?" 

"I have a Sheriff Andrew's here saying that she needs to see you, wouldn't go into any detail just said that you knew she was coming. Is it alright if I let her in?" She asked.

"Yeah, um, give me a minute to get presentable as best I can and I will page you to let her in." He said and he shuffled around to straighten up.

"Okay," she slipped back out and closed the door. Stiles knew his face looked gross so he tried to make it look okay as best he could without a mirror. After a couple minutes of that he breathed in and out heavily, he was stressed but he needed to at least do whatever needed to find out if he was indeed Genim. He pressed the button and he asked for his nurse to let the woman in.

The nurse opened the door letting in the woman and herself, Stiles nodded letting the nurse know she was fine to leave. The sheriff sat in the chair beside his bed and Stiles focused in on her. Her short brown hair and her uniform looking pristine looking as if she didn't ride in the clothes on her way here. 

The silence between the two of them was deafening as the nurse left the two of them alone and Stiles kept his eyes on the sheriff. "Hi," He whispered and bit his bottom lip nervously. 

"Mr. Stilinski, correct?" She said cutting right to the chase, she needed to get to the end of this. 

"Yes ma'am," He said, he was being so quiet. He didn't know what to think of the situation he had been placed. "Sorry to make you come all this way, I just... That little boy looked so much like me..." 

"It's fine, Stiles, right?" She asked and he nodded sending her a small smile, he was still unsure about this situation. 

"I do have a few questions for you Stiles and there are a few people waiting outside to meet you. Is that alright?" She asked and Stiles felt even more nervous but pulled himself together enough to not let his emotions show.

"Okay, first things first, when is your birthday?" She asked. 

"November 27th, 1994," he said and from there she asked questions about his parents and a few other questions before wrapping up and standing.

"Alright, are you feeling good enough to meet some very important people? Or do you need some time to process?" She asked and he looked down and thought about it for a second, he knew she was about to say something when he looked up.

"That's fine," He said and put on a small fake smile, he was nervous. She nodded and stepped out the door, closing it behind her. About 5 minutes later he heard some commotion going on outside but he ignored it as he looked out the window. He heard the squeak from the door and he didn't yet look up, he was mentally preparing himself for whatever might happen once he did look at them, his.... Parents? He wasn't sure but his curiosity did get the better of him and he whipped his head towards the door. 

Standing at the door were two men, one with blond-ish wispy hair and what looked to be dark brown eyes, he was wearing some jeans and a green flannel shirt. Stiles felt like the breath was sucked out of his, he was looking at the guy next to him now. His longish brown hair and hazel eyes with hints of green in them were locked on Stiles who sat in the middle of the hospital bed just staring at them, unsure what to say or do. Two other people showed up behind them but Stiles wasn't really paying much attention as he watched the guy that came in first as he was moving towards Stiles bed and that was making Stiles nervous; even Derek would squirm under the intense stare.

"Genim?" One of them called out gently from behind and his eyes flickered from the guy that was now standing beside his bed to the other three standing by the door. His eyes landing on the guy that he realized he looked so much alike... Stiles was pretty sure that he was... He was his dad. That thought nearly sending Stiles into a full-blown panic attack but he knew better to do that in front of people he didn't even know. 

"I-I um..." Stiles cut off, unsure how to respond to that, he was still so confused. "Yes?" He said or asked and moved to sit up further holding back the flinch as he felt the pain throughout his body. The one closest to the bed saw the pain in his eyes and pushed him back gently and giving him a look making sure Stiles didn't move. 

"I'm Sam Winchester.... This here is Gabriel.... I... Believe we're your biological father's." His eyes flashed over to Gabriel who nodded and Sam seemed to let out a sigh of relief before eyes were back on Stiles. 

"Biological fathers? But I already have a dad..." Stiles stuttered out and a look between Sam and Gabriel happened as Sam stepped up and grabbed Gabriel's hand. Gabriel looked... Angry. Stiles was glad that Sam stopped him from doing whatever it was that he wanted to do; he looked like he was about to hit someone/something.

Sam looked back at Stiles, his eyes too were filled with pain and maybe some anger, "Yes fathers... You were taking from us Genim, at the age of 3 you were whisked away in the middle of the afternoon..." He said and Stiles bit his bottom lip before bringing his hand up to his neck and placing it on the nape of his neck. He was confused and nervous. 

All in one day and one moment on a missing person site his whole world had changed.... Just one shitty thing after another it seemed....

**Author's Note:**

> FOLLOW FOR UPDATE?! c:  
> Tumblr: https://astarrywish.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/CircusPsycho_?lang=en
> 
> If you follow me I'll follow you back! :) I promise!  
> KUDOS.SUBSCRIBE.COMMENT.


End file.
